


Running sucks

by Earthsbestdefender



Series: Pepperony Week 2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fix-It, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthsbestdefender/pseuds/Earthsbestdefender
Summary: Tony hates morning runs. Luckily someone comes to save him.





	Running sucks

Tony was lagging; Pepper could tell. He had once been the more fit of the two, back when fitness and constant working out had been a necessity for the Golden Avenger, but seeing as he was retired, he didn't see the need to exercise nearly as much. It was perfectly reasonable for him to have lapsed in his exercise, push-ups weren't easy with one arm. Pepper had tried to do a one-armed push-up with him for solidarity, but she had fallen on her face. Tony had laughed at her a little. She didn't blame him for only doing a few every once in a while, as directed by the physical therapists. Those therapists were the reason Tony was now going with Pepper on her morning run.

"Breather… please…" Tony wheezed next to her. 

Pepper sighed and adjusted her pace so she was falling into step with her diminishing husband.

"We can slow down, but we only have another quarter mile," Pepper replied.

"Too far," Tony gasped.

Pepper could see the sweat and strain on his face and reluctantly agreed.

"We'll walk," She offered.

Tony huffed and slowed his lopsided run to a less lopsided walk.

"Walking's good," Tony mumbled, "how long did the mile and three quarters take us?"

Pepper glanced at her watch.

"About 20 or so minutes," Pepper rounded down from the 25 flashing on her wristwatch.

"That's better than last week," Tony stated with a bit of a rasp in his voice.

"Yeah, you're getting better," Pepper replied and patted him on the shoulder. He grimaced a little, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Tony rasped.

Pepper frowned at him as he plucked along next to her.

"I'm gonna call Happy, and he can take you back to the house. You need to cool off."

"No, come on," Tony made a half-assed attempt to stop her, "I can keep going."

"No, you're going to overwork yourself," Pepper replied and pulled out her phone.

Tony sighed, Pepper thought it sounded more relieved than anything else.

"Pay up," Morgan ordered as she sipped her juice box while her mother's ringtone went off on Happy's phone.

Happy grumbled something and pushed the three lollipops into her hand. 

"Just don't tell your parents we're gambling in candy… on your dad," Happy stated before answering the phone, "You want me to come get Tony?"... "no. No trouble at all. Me and Morgan aren't far behind you in the golf cart."

Morgan took a nice long suck of her juice box and pushed her sunglasses down to the end of her nose as Happy pulled to stop next to her parents.

"Sup losers?"

Her mother snorted, and her father laughed.

"Exercise," Her father explained.

"Well I have come to save you," Morgan announced.

"You're my hero kiddo," Her father replied and climbed up next to her, "scoot over."

Morgan giggled and did as she was told. Her dad wrapped his warm arm around her shoulders 

"Ew! you're stinky!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's called hard work."

Happy snorted. 

"Well in that case," Morgan leaned over and hugged her dad.

"Thanks kiddo," Her father whispered and rubbed her back as they drove back toward the cabin by the lake.


End file.
